


Caught

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), Infidelity, M/M, Partner Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:33:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock finally locates Jim on the planet below. He was never in harms way, but in the arms of another. Jim tries to explain to Spock that it was in the line of duty, Spock can't accept that.</p><p>His thoughts, seeing them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

Naked, they are before me.  
  
My eyes are upon them and they try to scurry away like mice.  
  
They both clutch at their exposed skin.  
  
Trying as they might to find a speck of dignity.  
  
Furiously dressing to cover up the sin that has happened.  
  
How could someone I trust, do this?  
  
Babbling comes forth, trying to explain the situation.  
  
The damage is now beyond repair.  
  
Anger billows up from me as I grind my teeth.  
  
My hands become clenched fists as they bleed cutting into my skin.  
  
My heart breaks in millions of pieces as I see them together for he has betrayed me.  
  
I respond to the ship calmly as I tell them their location.  
  
The wind is all that is left as it swirls around our forgotten forms.  
  
Later, I sob for he has forsaken me.  
  
Never shall I trust him again.


End file.
